Overdrive
by unlit-match
Summary: Mack and Rose start showing feelings for each other and Dax and Ronny are hiding their feelings... What happens when they go on a new mission? Chapters 2 and 3 up! Typing out chapters 4 through 6
1. Dax

**Author's NOTE: **I do NOT own Power Rangers, or any of the characters involved in this story. I'm merely a writer that uses the characters for entertainment purposes.

Characters:

Mack-Red Ranger: Day-dreamer

Rose-Pink Ranger: Scientist/Student  
Will-Black Ranger: Professional thief

Ronny-Yellow Ranger: Stock car racer

Dax- Blue Ranger: Stunt double

**Dax POV:**

"Cut! Bring in the stunt double!"

Dax wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He was busy thinking about his new team. Mack, the fearless one; Rose, the smart one; Will, the sneaky one; and Ronny, the fast one. _Man…Ronny's so beautiful…_"Dax! Get on-set!" Dax jumped out of his chair, hearing the director's voice. He took the place of the main actor and waited.

"Action!" Dax had been through the choreography before and already knew what to do. He swept an oncoming enemy and kicked another away. He back-flipped over a rail, landing next to the lead actress. Dax punched at one of the other stunt men and spin-kicked the last one. "Cut! Clear the stunt man!" Dax walked off-set, sitting back down in his chair, watching the rest of the film shoot. "Action!" the director yelled. The main character said his cheesy line: 'these guys may be out, but it's me who's fallen…in love' Dax looked away as the actor and actress went into a deep kiss.

Feeling disgusted, Dax got up and walked away from the set. _I know how to kiss…I'd like to prove it with Ronny… _Beep, Beep, Beep! Dax pulled out his Tracker from his pocket and opened it, seeing an angel on the screen. "Hey Ronny, what's up? Well, I just finished doing _my_ part of the movie, so I'll be there in a few minutes…." Dax headed to wardrobe to get his uniform from his locker. After a few minutes, Dax walked out, strapping his Tracker to his arm. He tapped into his newly acquired ability and bounced high into the air, heading towards Andrew Hartford's mansion.


	2. Will

**Will POV:**

Will was walking around the Hartford mansion. He was examining all of the artifacts and paintings on display. He was secretly hoping to find a safe of some sort to crack. He would occasionally check behind the paintings for one. Peering under a multi-colored portrait, he grinned "jackpot", he muttered to himself trying to find a way to the safe behind it.

"Will, what are you doing?" he nearly dropped it at the sound of Rose's voice. He turned, seeing her and Mack holding hands, "nothing". He pointed at the connection between them, "What's with that, huh?" Simultaneously, they both looked and pulled apart, blushing. Will smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "C'mon, Will" Mack said, "My dad said he found another jewel for the crown." Will shrugged, "Alright…lets go"

The three of them walked towards the headquarters underneath the mansion. They slid down the poles and were greeted by Spencer, holding a tray of drinks. "Lemonade?" Rose and Mack shuffled by, trying to ignore his request. "Uh… no thanks, Spence." Will said and shook his head. They headed to the main console where Ronny and Dr. Hartford were examining an image of a desert. A large tomb was shown, getting buffeted by a slight sandstorm. "Alright, so where's the jewel located?" Dr. Hartford pointed at the screen "There's a faint jewel reading from inside this tomb in Mexico."

"Muy bueno, Amigos!" Will and the others looked back as Dax slid down the pole, smiling. "Mexico? Sweet! I could go for a burrito!" Rose and Mack rolled their eyes, turning away. Will noticed Ronny light up with joy as Dax entered and he raised an eyebrow._ She wasn't that excited to see ME…_ Mack spoke up first, "Ok, team. We got a jewel to find! To the SHARC!" They started walking towards the hanger, but Ronny ran past everyone, "I'm driving!" she said and will rolled his eyes, "Like anyone has a say in it…"


	3. Mack

Mack POV:

Mack walked outside from the mansion to get some fresh air. He walked over to his hammock and laid down in it, picking up his book from earlier. It was a story about a group of futuristic pirates. He opened it, seeing a photo of his new team in it. They were all making faces and laughing. He smiled, seeing Rose. He ran his finger down the side of her cheek in the photo. _Man…she's so beautiful…and smart…_

"Hey, Mack!" Hearing the voice made Mack throw the book up and fall out of the hammock. He looked up and saw Rose standing over him, smiling. "Oops…you ok?" He got up and dusted off. "Yeah…you ok?" He mentally kicked himself for asking that. "Um…yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and said "Well, your dad told me to come out and find you. He located what seems like a new jewel. "Ugh…I was just about to relax…" Rose smiled and took his hand in hers. "Well, we can relax after this mission. I just called Will, and Ronny said she was gonna go get Dax." Mack nodded and walked with her inside, feeling kinda uncomfortable holding the hand of the girl he liked.

They walked inside together and saw Will checking behind the portrait where his secret safe of comics was hidden. _He'd better not touch those...they're limited edition..._ "Will, what are you doing?" Rose spoke first and he nearly dropped the painting. "nothing". Mack felt embarrassed when he pointed to his hand linked with Rose's and pulled it back. "C'mon, Will" Mack said, "My dad said he found another jewel for the crown." Will shrugged, "Alright…lets go"


End file.
